


И вампиры могут грустить

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Drama, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23450905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: На самом деле монстры совсем не такие, какими их принято считать. И Дракула — лучшее тому подтверждение. Он любящий отец и преданный муж, тот, кто до сих пор помнит Дзынь.И до сих пор скорбит по ней.
Relationships: Dracula/Martha LuBode Dracula
Kudos: 2





	И вампиры могут грустить

Люди — весьма посредственные существа. Они верят в любовь, счастье, радость… Верят, что каждый, даже самый отвратительный, человек может испытывать эти положительные эмоции. Но когда речь заходит о существе не человеческом, люди уже не столь благосклонны.  
Монстры в их представлении — жестокие существа, страдающие жаждой крови и убийства, находящие наслаждение в пытках и погонях… И никогда человек не задумывался о том, что и у чудищ, коих на земле ещё встретить можно, есть семья, детёныши, родные — те, ради кого стоит жить и убивать.  
Нет, люди предпочитают верить, что монстры бесчувственны и холодны. Они не могут любить, не могут радоваться, не могут заводить семью и растить детей.  
Это неправда.  
На самом деле монстры совсем не такие, какими их принято считать. И Дракула — лучшее тому подтверждение. Он любящий отец и преданный муж, тот, кто до сих пор помнит Дзынь.  
И до сих пор скорбит по ней.  
Ведь его Дзынь была убита — и убита тем, кто вроде бы может испытывать и сочувствие, и милосердие.  
Не испытал — проверено.  
Дракула очень тоскует по Марте — красивой вампирше, его истинной Дзынь, той, за которую вампир был готов отдать жизнь и которую так и не уберёг.  
Граф часто уединяется и проводит целые часы в горестных воспоминаниях. Он плачет, вспоминая Марту, воет, обратившись в волка, вымещает всю свою тоску по Дзынь на неповинных ни в чём предметах. Часто перепадает и Гриффину — неведимке, сыну того самого охотника, который когда-то убил Марту.  
Все знают о временных заскоках хозяина отеля и в такие дни стараются не тревожить его. Лишь один человек — человек настоящий — никогда не отступает от поставленного плана. Прижившись в замке, Джонатан дал себе слово, что развеет тоску графа на тысячу мельчайших осколков. Это сделать не так уж и легко, но юноша старается. Он знает — придёт время — и Дракула смирится с потерей. Он сильный телом и духом и выкарабкается из ловушки, подстроенной злодейкой-судьбой.  
Правда, сделать это будет сложно. Надо будет быть с графом и в радости, и в горести. Надо увлекать его и обучать. Вводить в жизнь новое, но не чураться и старого. И тогда — да видит свет! — всё получится.  
И вампиры могут грустить. Но грусть не должна мешать жить, она должна чередоваться с радостью, счастьем, любовью. Дракула, однако, пока этого не понял.  
А Джонатан поможет ему разобраться в этом.  
Ведь на то они и семья, верно?


End file.
